Better Yet
by The Hobbit's Rhapsody
Summary: Twenty-five sentences about the cabbie and housewife turned first King and Queen of Narnia. Fluff!


**A/N: I enjoyed doing Aravis and Cor so well, I decided I would do another round of sentence fics! Thanks to OldFashionedGirl95 for the suggestion of Frank and Helen as subject matter. They were more difficult to write because we have so little plot to go on, but I liked writing them, and I hope you enjoy reading this little foray into their world (well, their world in Narnia; I think only #2 is actually pre-Magcian's Nephew)! Reviews are lovely.**

**I suppose I could take credit for some of this, but of course the most important parts are the brainchild of C. S. Lewis.**

* * *

><p>1 • <strong>Recollection<strong>

The Talking Beasts, dumb beasts, and Frank alike were in raptures of amazement over the soap tree that had grown from the soapsuds on Helen's hands when Aslan transported her into Narnia; Helen did not share their enthusiasm.

2 • **Foreshadow**

Helen's stern blue-collar sensibilities didn't allow her to fall quite head-over-heels for Frank at first sight, but she did allow herself a happy blush whenever he called her "princess," which was quite often when they were alone.

3 • **Chapter**

When Helen explained to a young Talking Mole one day what a book was, she woke the next day to a packet of leaves strung together on her windowsill, illustrating in berry juice "The Greatst Luv Stry f Ul Tyme, strrin th Kng en Qunn f Nrnya."

4 • **Verse**

When they first found out they were expecting—a dream reawakened in Narnia that had died in London—a Talking Badger invented sonnets to document the extreme joy of the occasion.

5 • **Revelation**

"Eight years we've been married, Frank, and you never once told me you wanted to name our firstborn daughter Lobelia?"

6 • **Spirit**

Although it was very difficult to explain the Christmas story to Narnians, Frank and Helen decided the spirit—love—was the most important part (Father Christmas appeared a few years later and made up for the more practical gaps in tradition).

7 • **Flight**

Fledge saw the look in the lady's eyes when she petitioned Aslan for Polly to go along with Digory; as his coronation gift to her he swept her off for a ride of her own over the hills, and her girlish laughter of delight was almost as nice as the sweet Narnian grass.

8 • **Flowers**

Frank built them a summer cottage a few miles south of the Cair; Helen cultivated flowers on the roof, a tradition that carried on through Narnian royalty for over a thousand years.

9 • **Secret**

It was a source of great concern and hilarity to many Talking Beasts to find that the seven-year-old prince had no more idea than they did what the appeal was of this pastime the King and Queen enjoyed so much—something they called kissing.

10 • **Expectancy**

When the queen was violently ill one morning, and the morning after, and the morning after, no one understood why she was so very happy about it.

11 • **Vacation**

"I don't care how many great-nephews you have on your advisory council—you've been King for forty-six years and you have the perfect right to a few weeks' vacation with your Queen."

12 • **Courage**

Frank would never admit to his fears about this ruddy kingship, but even so Helen was sure he must be the bravest man she'd ever known.

13 • **Similar**

Although she was as delighted as any mother to see her children wed, Helen did wonder why her boisterous sons found equally carefree naiads for wives and her already-resolute daughters married stern river gods.

14 • **Imitation**

Once settled into her Queenship, Helen spent six days fashioning herself a new "best hat," and luckily for Frank the addition of real cherries and her creative handiwork was a tremendous improvement over the dreadful hat that had been left behind in England.

15 • **Cook**

It wasn't until Frank was finally able to get a good farm going that he found out what an absolutely marvelous cook his wife really was.

16 • **Awake**

At first she thought she was dreaming, but one look into those great golden eyes, and she knew this was more real than anything that had ever happened to her.

17 • **Ugly**

Historians often debated whether Narnians' firm stance against sending women into battle was due to King Frank's uncharacteristic fury when Queen Helen was nearly killed in one.

18 • **Song**

In the fifth year of their reign, Helen organized a choir; it took Frank another two years to get used to hearing literal "hallelujah"s rising from the hills, as he was so used to nature's silent ones.

19 • **Adventure**

When Frank first asked her to marry him, Helen had a vague sense that he was going to have adventures, and she wanted him to take her along.

20 • **Safe**

Sometimes Frank found Helen just staring at the horizon, a wandering look in her eyes. He never asked what she was waiting for, because sometimes he looked for Him too.

21 • **Somniloquy**

Helen's habit of talking in her sleep was always a mystery to Frank, but it became a downright puzzle when, two months into their reign, she began muttering in a language that sounded oddly like the Lion's creationsong.

22 • **Dancing**

When Helen went dancing around the Tree of Protection at Midsummer, Frank had to flatly, if majestically, disagree with the satyrs' assertion that the dryads were the prettiest of the many lovely females on the lawn.

23 • **Standards**

There was no way Frank could explain to the Birds why he couldn't add many jokes to their repertoire—and he certainly wasn't going to explain the bawdy ways of London cabdrivers in the hearing of Nellie.

24 • **Old**

Sometimes England, mixed as their experiences there had been, was more than just a passing thought, as Frank found out when a surprise thirtieth birthday party sent Helen into fits of tears.

25 • **Parallel**

The passed out of Narnia (at the ripe age of a hundred and eighteen) holding hands, and came into Aslan's country just as they had come into their new life in Narnia.


End file.
